Closer to Your Heart
by NevaehRose
Summary: "I like you." Three words. Simple when apart, but together they can change an entire world. "I really like you." NaruHina High School AU (May include other pairings and could be hinted, but no SasuHina - only as best friends) * I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Just the story
1. Chapter 1

"I like you." Three words. Simple when apart, but together they can change an entire world. "I really like you."

But how exactly did those words come to life? Well for that, you'll have to go all the way back to the very beginning… of high school, that is.

'This is it. You're a lone wolf now, Hinata.' The indigo haired 16 year old attempts to mentally psych her partially introverted self, up. 'The boys aren't here to protect you now. You have to bloom! Change is good… right?'

To say the least, Hinata was not too fond of the idea of change or growing up. But this was high school now. Three years of blossoming. Three years of change. Three years of discovering.

Three years – they were the past, the present and the future.

After what seems like years from the point of view of the passing students – both the new and the accustomed, the petite newcomer with the unique lavender tinted pupils, finally decides to peek out of her cacoon. She pumps her fist in mid-air, before taking her very first step to a new her, a new life and a new beginning.

"Took you long enough." A voice that was oh-so-familiar tears her away from the creative mind of hers, bringing her back to reality with a jolt.

Hinata pauses. 'Am I dreaming?'

"Yeah. Thought you were gonna stand there lookin' like a lunatic the whole day." Yet another familiar voice reaches her ears. "Y'know, you think you're talking in your head, but really, I could hear you from here.. Now, don't get me wrong. It's cute and all, but-"

"Shut up, Dobe. It's too early for that big mouth of yours." Sasuke interrupts while Hinata hopes that no one notices the barely noticeable tint of pink that decorated her cheeks.

"Why you! Bastard, I oughtta (ought to) sock you in the face for that!"

Finally coming into terms with herself, realising it is in fact not a delusion, she turns herself around. Her eyes widen in complete shock, seeing the last two people she thought she would see at this point.

"No way. Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun? Whe - How... Wha-," she stammers, not knowing what words could fit in this situation.

Naruto decides to take the initiative to speak up… literally. "YEP! Aren't you glad to see your two best friends?"

Still not entirely sure on what was happening, Hinata stood there, dumbfounded, turning her gaze between the two guys in front of her. "How is this possible? Don't you guys have school?"

Before Naruto could utter a single syllable, Sasuke pushed his face to the side. "Exactly why we're here," he states.

"Huh?" It was at that moment that Hinata finally noticed what they were wearing. "No way…"

"Yes way," Sasuke confirms nonchalantly.

The boys sported the school uniform of Konoha High School, bearing its significant colours; dark green (looks almost black, but still noticeably green) and very light brown (light tan shade). Their tops consisted of a white long-sleeved polo shirt with person's name tag/badge on its left, finishing off with a stylishly checker designed tie that was a very light shade of brown.

Their pants were the same shade as the tie, but was left plain and their shoes were the standard pure black school shoes.

Blazers are only worn in winter and it is currently Spring - April in the story.

The girls' uniforms were quite similar. Same top, but instead of a tie, they had a ribbon and their skirts were the same style as the tie. They were required to wear long socks that reached up to about their knee or stockings. Moving on…

"But Konoha High is at least a 24 hour trip from Suna, by car. Coming here would be impossible…" Hinata resiliently argued.

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh, not liking pointing out the obvious. "Well, captain genius, obviously we're not going to travel to and from Suna, just to go to school here. So instead we decided to move here."

"What? When did this happen? How even?"

Seeing as she was not going to try to figure it out herself, Sasuke gives up, handing the baton to the blonde-haired hyperactive teen beside him, who had miraculously stayed silent through his explaining. "Dobe, you tell her."

Returning back to his usual self, Naruto takes a small step towards Hinata. "Well, it started…" And from there a 10 minute story began.

To cut things short, Hinata's father decided he would focus on the very root of his business, the Hyuuga Enterprise located in the busiest part of Konoha, which he had kept on the lower part of his priority list, ever since he opened a branch in Suna, when Hinata was just 10 months old and stayed there for just over 15 years. Not long after they moved to Suna, Naruto's family and Sasuke's family decided to also extend their businesses, following the Hyuugas to Suna.

Minato's business is an all-round sports business called Velocity.

Fugaku's business is a business that creates new vehicles and it is called Sharingan.

They were the ultimate trio from day one. It was inevitable from the very beginning, as their parents were close-knit friends who all went to Konoha High School. Even so, they wouldn't have had it any other way. Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were inseparable – it's unusual to see them not together.

Hinata moved shortly after their middle school graduation and in the middle of their long break, the boys had come to a conclusion that it didn't seem right to finish school without her. They had managed to convince their parents to move to Konoha. And that brings us back to now.

"… So yeah. Starting next week, we'll be neighbours. Sasuke's fam bought the mansion next to yours and since my parents wanted an average size home, I live across the road from you. But y'know, I've been wondering… How come they're so close together? You could literally jump from one balcony to the other. Isn't it more fitting for a mansion to be away from other houses?" Naruto continues to babble on.

But Hinata decides to just let his questions pass by without answers. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Cause it would've been more fun to watch you talking to yourself at the gate," the raven-haired man points out with humour.

Before she could give a snide remark, the bell rang, indicating that the students had five more minutes to get to their classes.

The trio look at each other for a moment and then begin to smile (not so much on Sasuke's part), knowing that they would go through the wrath of high school together.

"Shall we, boys?"

"WE SHALL! Konoha High here we come!" Naruto enthusiastically yells and Sasuke just nods.

With that, they strode confidently towards the entrance before pausing and once again, looking at each other in an affirming manner. One last nod and the trio took a synchronised first step into a new chapter of their lives.

 ** _(A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and with a new story. This is linked to 'I'm Pregnant', which I have decided to add one last chapter to and have been working on it. I thought it'd be cool to just do an extension of it cause I got a good idea._**

 ** _'Three years – they were the past, the present and the future.' I didn't know if you guys understood what I was trying to say so I'll briefly explain it. The first year is when your past (middle school) still lingers and you can't help, but want to go back. The second year is when you live for the moment and truly enjoy high school (cause it's the least stressful year, at least for me). The third and final year is when you think about the future and move forwards._**

 ** _I hope you liked the first chapter. Please support me and I encourage constructive criticism. Thank You!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uzumaki Naruto… Uchiha Sasuke… and-" Slender fingers skimmed the class board from the bottom-up, searching for her name, hoping with her utmost being that she would have to be separated from her two best friends. It would be too soon. Then, when she got up to the 'H'… Eureka! "Hyuuga Hinata!"

The two boys came closer to look at the class arrangements for themselves. Situating themselves on either side of her – Naruto with his arm on her head. The downside to being so short; they find the need to lean on you.

"Hmm. I guess we really are destined to stay together, huh guys?" Naruto states, finding it interesting as to how they have been in the same classes as each other since the very first day of kindergarten (pre-school).

Sasuke scoffs at the blonde's revelation. "As if. It's just pure coincidence."

"Hey Sasuke. Ever heard of new year, new you? Maybe you should look it up. Might help you." Naruto retorts, with a frustrated demeanour.

Sasuke redirects his glance towards the latter. "Ever heard of shutting up? Look it up. It might help you."

Before Naruto could counter, Sasuke nonchalantly heads towards their newly appointed classroom. Hinata, knowing not to get involved, just giggled at how they hadn't changed and it gives her a sense of nostalgia, not even knowing why. For a whole future awaits them and so much can happen within the walls of this school.

At the sound of her laughter, Naruto whips his head to face her in mock hurt. "And you support him? You're not allowed to play favourites, Hina-chan! It's not fair!" He whines, tugging on her sleeve with a pout.

She blushes for a split second at not only the way he said her name, but his 'slightly' cute pout and the way he was tugging on her sleeve. Despite what she was feeling, she brushes it off in fear that he would come to notice.

"I don't have favourites. I just know not to get involved. Now come on. We don't want to be late, do we?" Sucking in a breath, Hinata boldly takes hold of the hand that he was grasping her sleeve with, before leading him to the classroom.

"Ah geez. You guys sure did take your time." Sasuke disinterestedly said from his seat, which also coincidently was right behind Hinata at the very back corner of the room with the window to his left and Naruto to his right.

Sasuke leans back on his chair and notices that their hands were joined together. He raises a brow and decides to tease them. "Had a date on the way?"

"What made you think that-" Naruto ponders, turning his head to look at Hinata who happened to turn worryingly red on the face. And then finally, the dense blonde lowers his gaze and sees their hand still together. Almost in flash, he forcefully tugs his hand from hers and uses it to scratch the back of his head with a blush appearing on his face. "It's not like that! Hinata was just guiding me to the classroom to make sure I wouldn't skip on the first day."

"Mhmm… if you say so." Sasuke props his elbows on his table and places his chin on his joined hands.

"Believe it, you chicken-butt! You're gonna start rumours, then I'll never get a real girlfriend." Naruto says to the raven-haired 15 year old. "Plus, y'know that Hinata's like a little sister to me. It would feel wrong to date her and that fact is never gonna change." He adds, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sasuke's attention was drawn to Hinata, who seemed to find the ground so interesting, but when observing her carefully, her posture and the way her hands tightened into fists made her seem as if she was hurt.

Hinata silently takes her seat in front of him, unbeknownst to her that her change in attitude had sparked curiosity within him. Following in suit, Naruto takes his seat after he felt that his point had come across because of the latter's silence.

The teen behind Hinata kept thinking of reasons why she was suddenly down. 'Does she like him?' He brushes the thought off, as the bell rings with the homeroom teacher entering the classroom shortly after.

"Good morning class. My name is Yuhi Kurenai and I will be your homeroom teacher this year, as well as your music teacher. I am here to make sure that you go through your first year as smoothly as possible. Please feel free to ask me any questions, if need be. Let's have a good year together. We will now begin class."

Half the day was cut off in order for the students to choose their club activities, which is compulsory for all students, unless they had a valid reason.

Their class schedule was given to them and it consists of:

Monday – Homeroom, English, Art, Lunch, Maths, Science, PE. Then end of the day.

Tuesday – Homeroom, Maths, Science, Lunch, Social Studies, Art, Japanese. End

Wednesday – Homeroom, Home Economics (double), Lunch, Music, Free lesson, English. End

Thursday – Homeroom, Music, Art, Lunch, Science, Social Studies, Japanese. End

Friday - PE (double), Lunch, Art, Home Economics, Music. End

Hinata, seeming to have gotten over the little incident, walked casually between Naruto and Sasuke, in search for a club they were interested in. She already knew what she wanted, but she just tagged along with them.

She loved music, so the Music Club would have been a good option, but she wasn't comfortable with the fact that she would have to perform in competitions and school events in front of a large group. Therefore, she went with her second best choice; basketball.

When it comes to basketball, Hinata is short and lacks in the defensive field, but her speed and accurate shooting from most ranges, made up for it. It would be her first time joining a basketball club and having to compete against other schools, which made her feel quite nervous, but she was encouraged by the fact that her matches against Naruto and Sasuke gives her the boost that she most certainly needs.

"So…" Naruto starts, turning and exchanging gazes with Sasuke and I. "What club are you guys gonna join?"

Sasuke shrugs, looking straight-ahead, not liking one bit, the girls staring at him like a bunch of hungry hyenas. "Dunno. Probs the basketball club."

Naruto beams at hearing his male companion's answer. "Same! I guess we'll be partners in crime then."

"Yayyy… What joy," Sasuke mocks disinterestedly, pissing his friend off.

Annoyed, the blonde turns to throw a punch at him, but before he could make contact with the raven hair, Hinata's quick reflexes kick in and she effortlessly grabs his arm to stop him.

"Well, I'm joining the girls' basketball team, so I guess we'll be seeing more of each other," she informs him, like she didn't just stop a brawl from occurring.

Naruto returns back to his happy, outgoing self and casually puts an arm around the petite bluenette, making her blush, which of course, went unnoticed by him. "Yes we will. This really is destiny. Great minds think alike!"

"My name is Anko. Call me Anko and nothing else." The coach said sternly. "I am not looking for pansies or people who think this is just for fun. This is serious! Get out of my sight unless you are committed to this team!" She yells while pointing to the gym doors, scaring half of the girls trying out with 3 even running out. "I expect 100% effort and I refuse to accept excuses. Now I will assign you to different sections and my third years, Jin, Emma and Keiko, as well as myself, will be instructors for each one. I will call out your name and we will begin."

The gym was split in half and through the net divider, Hinata could see the boys from where she stood.

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Her attention is whipped back towards the coach. "Hai?"

Anko eyes the girl and slightly scoffs before looking back down at her clipboard. "You're with me."

"Hai." Hinata felt the older female's lack of belief in her, due to how short and slow she looked. This only fuelled Hinata's motivation.

After the groups were set, the girls were instructed to do the drills given. Hinata wanted to keep the big reveal till the finale, knowing full-well that Anko was growing disinterested in her.

An hour later, they are given a 10 minute break. The panting Hinata makes her way to the end of the gym in the corner, away from the others, in order to catch her breath. She is crunched into a ball with her head hidden in her arms.

"Hey." A voice makes its way to her ears and she gets the feeling that it is directed to her. So, slowly, she lifts her head and fixes her eyes on a fairly tall, slender girl with unusually pink bubble-gum hair and green sapphire eyes. "Thought you might want some. You look too tired to go all the way to the fountains. Take it." She offers with an enthusiastic smile.

Reluctantly, Hinata grabs the bottle and mumbles a quick 'thank you'. As the girl takes a seat beside her, she removes the lid and tilts it up, making sure to not let her lips make contact with the opening. The girl was after all, still a stranger.

"My name's Haruno Sakura. First year and I'm in your class." The name fit the girl perfectly, considering her pink hair. "You are?"

Hinata securely puts the lid back on the bottle and hands it back to Sakura. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Not a girl of many words, I see."

Just as the words came out, Hinata jumps slightly and retorts, "I am!"

Sakura, shocked, reassuringly gestures the girl to calm down.

"Sorry…" Hinata relaxes. "I just don't like people seeing me as shy and weak."

"I understand, but shy and weak are two different things, y'know?" With that, Hinata just nods.

Before Sakura could say anything else, 3 girls enter through the gym doors and approach them.

"Yo, Sak. Who's the girl?" The tallest out of the three and also in the centre, calls out. She was in the second years' PE uniform and her dirty-blonde hair was tied into four parts. She looked tough and strong.

Sakura smiles at Hinata. "This is my new friend, Hinata." At the words, Hinata whips her eyes towards the girl, but she relaxes and smiles when Sakura gives her an assuring look. It seems that Hinata has just made her first female friend.

"Mind introducing us?" Another second year with brown hair in two buns, to the left of the other girl, asks.

"Yeah of course, Tenten. So this is Hinata, guys. And Hinata, these are, TenTen, Temari and Reiko." Sakura introduces while pointing to each person from left to right. "We've been together since junior high, except for TenTen – same elementary school."

The five begin chatting and she learned a thing or two about each one, before the beginning of the practice game. Sakura likes basketball cause it was fun and she is wants to be a doctor in the future. TenTen was the very sporty one and plans to be a professional basketball player, but if not, then she'll start her own gym. Temari is from Suna and she moved to Konoha on her first year of junior high and befriended the other girls after confessing to her boyfriend in her second year. Reiko was beautiful with slightly wavy reddish-orange hair that just passes her shoulders. She was also shy, but is a good defensive player when it came to basketball. However, they still knew nothing about her other than her name because there wasn't enough time.

"Alright! Team Jin, good work. Now you will be playing against my group of 5," Anko turns to her group and gives Hinata a look that said 'you better not get in the way', to which Hinata returns with a smile.

As both teams get ready on the court, the boys gather by the dividing net to watch the match. Most of the boys start to whisper about who they think would win.

One even had the nerve to say, "That short indigo haired girl is gonna bring the team down." This earned him a lot of nods and agreement.

Both Naruto and Sasuke look at each other with smirks, before turning back to Hinata, knowing full-well what was going to happen. For the first half of thegame, Hinata did nothing because no one would pass to her. The score was 17-32 with only 8 minutes left. Her team was losing.

"That girl is useless."

"Yeah, what she even doing on the court."

Of course the said girl heard the comments, because they waited until she was near them before speaking.

Hinata smirks, stopping in her tracks and closing her eyes. "It's time," she declares to herself, but confused the boys who had heard her. She opens her eyes and observes the court, before taking off at lightning speed, making everyone on watching, aside from Naruto and Sasuke, to blink in surprise.

She reached the opponent who had the ball and swiftly steals it from them. She dribbles with excellent form towards the other side of the court, stopping at the three-point line before taking a shot. _Swish!_

Everyone was silent. Only the bouncing of the ball could be heard. It just happened so fast and it was so unexpected. The assigned referee finally blows the whistle to indicate the three points, before resuming the game.

Just after the other team managed to get passed half-court, Hinata steals the ball once again and passes it to her teammate, who pauses for a moment then dribbles and does lay-up. 22-32

There was 4.59 seconds left of the game and the score was currently 35-37. Everyone knew they played a great game, but the score indicated that Jin's team had won.

Hinata calls a time-out, annoying Anko, but since the petite girl had impressed her, she let it be. Their team gather and Hinata tells them the play and their positions. "Sakura-san, please pass it to Moira-san and then you pass it to me. We can do this," she says, determined to win so that they had a higher chance of staying in the club.

They got into their positions with Sakura throwing the ball in. The referee hands her the ball, before blowing the whistle. Sakura does as she was told and passes it Meiro, who then passes it to Hinata.

 _2.35 seconds. 35-37_

Hinata dribbles pass the halfway point and stops just at one metre after it. Without wasting any more time, at 1.29 seconds, she shoots. The whole gym anticipates for the very risky, unexpected shot.

 _BUZZZZZ!_

 _Swish!_

A few moments pass by, before there was an eruption of applause, followed by Anko's team cheering and high-fiving each other.

One thing was for sure, the whole school would know who Hinata is. She had just made a name for herself – this was the beginning of her journey. Not _them,_ just **her.**

 ** _(Another chapter! This one is quite long. Hope you guys liked it! I'm open to constructive criticism. Thank you and please look forward to the next chapter!)_**


End file.
